


the Timeless tango

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这应该是我的第一篇环太平洋文，没记错的话。</p>
    </blockquote>





	the Timeless tango

**Author's Note:**

> 这应该是我的第一篇环太平洋文，没记错的话。

12岁。

“嘿嘿Yancy，你该看看！它飞得又高又快！！”Raleigh的嗓门有点儿大。

Yancy抓了抓头发，他苦恼于睡眠时间的不足：“……我想你该让它飞得低点儿……”

Raleigh蹿到他面前：“你想试试吗Yancy？”

“……好吧。”Yancy看上去并不太期待这个新玩具，但他觉得至少他握着遥控能让Raleigh开心。

管他的，反正他是哥哥。今天中午的奶酪蛋糕也一样两份都是Raleigh的。

就算其实他们差不了多少，长得也很像。

Raleigh12岁就学会跟女孩子接吻，带着新女朋友跟Yancy炫耀。

“她真可爱。”Raleigh在回家的路上跟Yancy这么说。

“唔，是的。”Yancy回答他。

“哈哈。”Raleigh干巴巴地嘲笑Yancy，“你真是太闷了。所以你才交不到女朋友。”

“我还不想交女朋友。”Yancy无奈地答道。

“你会想的，当你看到可爱的女孩儿向你投怀送抱撒娇抱怨时你会感觉到——老天，这是世界上最美妙的一刻啦。”Raleigh发表着他的心得体会。

“也许吧。”Yancy显得兴趣缺缺。

“不是也许，是一定。”Raleigh胸有成竹，“女孩子们觉得你比我还帅，但是你太闷了，她们就不敢靠近你。”

“哦。”Yancy边走边听着Raleigh讲话。

“不过换了我是女孩子，我也会选我自己。”Raleigh得意洋洋地说，“毕竟我比你潇洒。”

“嗯，你一直比我潇洒。”Yancy说。

“唔，比起来你这样直白地承认让我有点不自在起来了，你得反驳我几句啊。”

“比如什么？……其实你不比我帅？”Yancy笑着说。

“差不多这样，算了，你还得学很多呢。”Raleigh模仿着爸爸的语气说。

“是很多……比如怎么交女朋友。”Yancy说。

“如果你把这件事告诉妈妈，我一定揍你。”Raleigh笑嘻嘻地说。

“过不了多久她就会发现了，我不会告诉她的，反正你的新鲜感维持不了一周。”

“啊，不公平。你怎么什么都知道？”Raleigh虚情假意地叹了几口气，“今天晚餐有熏鲑鱼……”

“你可以把妈妈夹给你的偷偷丢到我的碟子里。”Yancy说。

“太好了！”Raleigh欢呼道，“你真是我最好的兄弟啦！”

“你也只有我一个兄弟啊。”Yancy说道。

“啊你为什么在意这些呢？”Raleigh把胳膊搭在Yancy的肩膀上，“你是我最好的兄弟啦！”

“你为什么不改成唯一的？”Yancy说。

“这个词儿我不太会用，好了我现在学会了，你是我唯一的最好的兄弟——世界上最好的兄弟。”

“我大受鼓舞，谢谢。”Yancy说。

“还有明天早晨的牛奶。”

“这个自己喝。”

“好吧，哥哥。“

“……你可以分一半给我。”

 

18岁。

“Yancy？你在干什么？”Raleigh擦着头发从浴室走出来。

“修理电路版。”Yancy擦了擦额头上的汗，“自从上次撞坏之后它再也没有变好的趋向。”

“再买一个？”Raleigh坐在床上。

“我的良心会受到谴责的，你还记得爸爸说过——

“每一分都是都是不可浪费的，否则总有一天再多的财宝也会枯竭。”兄弟俩同时说。

Raleigh倒在床上笑得一塌糊涂，Yancy用胳膊肘揉他的肚子，这让他笑得更厉害。

“好了饶了我吧Yancy，我快要狂笑致死了……你得去洗个澡了，电路板上的灰尘弄得你整个灰头土脸——记不记得西班牙语老师的灰毛狗？——哦我错了哈哈哈哈停下我错了哈哈哈——”

Yancy如愿以偿地使Raleigh按他自己说得——狂笑致死。

Raleigh就像死了一样摊平了仰躺在床上。

“啊，我已经死了。”Raleigh一动不动地说。

“超级英雄机甲战士可不该怕痒而死。”Yancy打趣道。

“啊，我是因为爱而死的——快来，美丽的Yancy，来给我最后一个临别的吻。”

“吻哪儿？”Yancy正往浴室走，回头看了Raleigh一眼。

“我得想想，等你洗完澡再回来问我，去吧，勇士，荣誉属于你。”

Yancy却走回来弯腰吻了吻Raleigh的嘴：“你又没有佩剑，好了，这是预付款。”

“预付款得百分之四十，而你才百分之四，Yancy。”Raleigh舔了舔Yancy的上唇。

“为了你这句话，我想我一会儿得多付百分之八十。”Yancy笑了笑，小皱纹让他笑起来不那么像Raleigh。他们两兄弟在笑起来的时候是最容易区分的。

“我这儿给你提供贷款，所以你最好快点儿。”Raleigh用胳膊撑着身体坐起来，说完这句话又重新“砰”地倒在床上。

Yancy洗完澡出来的时候Raleigh保持着双腿挂在床边的姿势睡着。

“Raleigh？”Yancy说。

“嗯？”Raleigh闭着眼回答他，“我可没睡着。……不过快了。”

“我以为你在等我付余款。”Yancy笑着说。

“嗯？一部分因素。”Raleigh学着Yancy揉了揉脑袋，就像每次Yancy刚睡醒的时候一样。

“还有别的因素？你在等红袜队的比赛结果吗？”Yancy说。

“可惜他们早就不打比赛了。”Raleigh回答。

“在新法出台前，旧法都还适用。”Yancy说。

“为什么你能突然扯到这么严肃的话题呢Yancy。”Raleigh笑着，又挠了挠头。

“我可是在为未来着想，如果怪物都被消灭光了——”

“被我们消灭光的。”Raleigh志得意满地笑着。

“好吧，不管是谁。打死了最后一只怪物——”

“一定是我们。”Raleigh说。

“……就按你说的，我们伟大的Raleigh，机甲战士，打死了最后一只怪物……”

“不不不，是Raleigh和Yancy，最帅的兄弟组合。”

“在我说完之前就别再提意见了吧，Raleigh。”

“OK,OK，你说。”

“那时候世界和平了，我们只好去找别的工作，然后还得恋爱、结婚……”

“你以前可不喜欢恋爱。”

“……听我说完。”

“好吧，我错了。”Raleigh做了个滑稽的“请”的手势。

“算了，我不做铺垫了。”Yancy无可奈何地说，“我们知道对方的一切。”

“我们早就知道，这可不是全靠科技——”

“什么都知道，包括对方想什么。”Yancy说。看上去有点严肃。

“哦……我明白你要说什么了。”

“你看，我们知道了彼此的一切，大概只好结婚了。”

Raleigh扬了扬眉毛：“你吓到我了，Yancy，你是认真的吗？”

“开个玩笑。”Yancy说。

“太可惜了。”Raleigh抱怨道，“本来我还想答应的。”

“这样可不太正式……你会有机会答应的。”Yancy说，他笑了笑，在他兄弟脸上吻了吻，爬上上铺。

“好了，现在晚安，臭小子。”

“真可惜我不能叫你老头子，晚安兄弟。”

 

23岁。

“我一直在想你，Yancy。

而你却只会在照片和我的脑子里冲我笑。

说真的，那张照片上你帅极了。

比我帅。

但是没我潇洒。

我说真的。”

Raleigh看了看手里脏兮兮的卡片，随手扔进了小火盆。

 

27岁。

Raleigh和麻子穿着潜水服在美丽的珊瑚礁前合影，工作人员向他们比出OK的手势。

Raleigh示意等一下。然后在彩色礁石中拉出串儿早就准备好的彩幅“marry me”。

麻子捂着脸，潜水镜看起来漏水了。他们在镜头前拥抱，可惜不能接吻。

然后他们上岸。

麻子仍然有点想哭。

“……我是不是做得过火了？”Raleigh说。

“对不起。”麻子用日语说，“没……没有，我只是很高兴。”

“啊，我就是想让你很高兴。”Raleigh笑着说。

“你看，我们知道了彼此的一切，大概只好结婚了。”Raleigh说。

【“你看，我们知道了彼此的一切，大概只好结婚了。”Yancy说。】

“对不起。”麻子擦掉脸上的水珠笑了，“你们真的很像。”

“是啊，原来可没这么像。”Yancy说。“我是不是更帅了？”

原来可没这么像，但现在他留在我脑子里了。

而且，Yancy还会来参加我的婚礼。毕竟他一直在我的脑子里。

Raleigh笑着，吻了吻麻子的额头。

 

死亡。

Yancy，这不公平，在四十岁之后你就一直比我帅了，也比我潇洒。

这样也不错，你这幅样子陪我过了一辈子。

你可真狡猾。

不过，你得承认，我是快要死掉的老头里最帅的。

晚安，Yancy。

 

—— THE END


End file.
